Se me está escapando
by Tzai-Ishida-Takenouchi
Summary: Es un pequeño one-shot de la reacción de Hermione cuando se despide de Rose en la estación, es muy cortito.  pasad a leerlo por favor


Aclaración: no soy ni rubia ni multimillonaria, por lo tanto Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de JKR y La Warner Bross!

E s un pequeño one-shot de la reacción de Hermione cuando se despide de Rose en la estación, es muy cortito. Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Ella se va tan feliz a la escuela

ahora diciendo adiós

Con ausente sonreír.

Mi mano tiembla ligeramente y ella lo nota, pues me mira interrogante con sus ojitos azules, a su corta edad y ya se preocupa por mí. Sonrío a mi niña cuando siento sus finos dedos entrelazarse con los míos; mi corazón se agita, es la primera vez que me separo de mi princesa, y es que ha crecido tanto, el tiempo simplemente desaparece, como si fuera por arte de magia.

Sus grandes ojos están llenos de preguntas que serán contestadas con los años, pero la emoción es visible en ellos, sabe que se gran aventura comenzará. Ahora pienso en mi madre y me es sencillo comprender la razón por la que lloraba aquel día en la estación del tren. Las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos hasta que mi vista su nubla. Mi pequeña Rose está creciendo.

Allí se va y en mi siento una tristeza

Algo que me hace percibir.

Aun me pertenece

Pero menos,

En ese mundo de su candidez.

Se despide de su padre quien orgulloso la besa y aconseja, para luego correr hacia mí y fundirse en un abrazo eterno. Lagrimas resbalan por nuestras mejillas. Estoy tan orgullosa de ella. El silbido del tren anuncia que debe irse ahora y la opresión en mi pecho aumenta. No quiero dejarla ir, pero sé que debe crecer.

- Te amo Rosie – logro decir entre lágrimas – da lo mejor de ti, no te rindas ante la dificultad, cada prueba te fortalecerá y recuerda que más allá de madre e hija somos amigas también.

- Mami! Te quiero muchísimo! – el abrazo se deshace lentamente, como grabando el momento en sus corazones – eres la mejor mamá del mundo!

Feliz de compartir aun su risa y toda su niñez.

Se me está escapando al crecer,

Como lograr que se detengan hoy los minutos.

Es navidad, ya cursa cuarto año y está en la época difícil de las chicas, cuando creen tener siempre la razón. Gusta de un chico y él quiere una relación, no me sorprende pues ella es hermosa tal cual una delicada rosa… es solo que… creció tan rápido.

El joven es un gran chico, no tengo nada en su contra, pero pasan tanto tiempo juntos en las vacaciones que siento que me roba el poco tiempo que puedo compartir con mi hija.

Rose no lo entiende, se enfada con facilidad, dice que le quito demasiado tiempo, que necesita espacio, que está creciendo… lo sé…

Temo perderla, ya no es la niña que disfrutaba que le leyera durante horas cerca de la chimenea con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos… ahora cree saber más que yo.

Se me está escapando al crecer.

Su gran fantasía cuidaré.

Y cuando la voy descubriendo, sigue creciendo.

Séptimo curso, compraremos su túnica de gala para la graduación, fue prefecta y también premio anual, estudiará leyes mágicas y brillará.

Luce tan hermosa, ese color azul oscuro resalta el color de sus ojos, su cuerpo ya no es el de una niña, atrae constantes miradas, tantos discretas como de sin vergüenzas que rondan a su alrededor.

Me mira sonriente, con esa transparencia y pureza tan propias de ella, la envuelvo en un abrazo y ella rápidamente se suelta… acaso se avergonzó de mí?

Una mirada de dolor cruza mi rostro sin que pueda evitarlo y ella lo nota, la culpabilidad baña su rostro, intento restarle importancia, mas las palabras no salen de mi boca. Mi corazón se encuentra demasiado adolorido y una traicionera lágrima resbala por mi mejilla.

Ella me abraza, intento soltarme, no quiero que se sienta comprometida, pero se aferra a mí como si fuese una niña pequeña y habla a mi oído.

Se me está escapando ya lo sé.

Sueño al desayuno

Y sin querer dejo el tiempo transcurrir.

- Mami, qué te pasa? – una angelical voz se cuela en mis pensamientos y abro los ojos de golpe, soñaba despierta, mi Rose sigue siendo mía, me abraza preocupada y como si leyese mi pensamiento dice: - Te amo mamá, no importa cuánto tiempo pase.

Logro soltarla para verla correr hacia dentro del tren en busca de compartimento. Me siento mal, pero ella debe labrar su camino.

Ha dejado de ser una bebé… está creciendo. Pero no la dejaré escapar. La apoyaré y sabré entender, después de todo somos amigas.

Cuando se va siento en mí la melancolía,

Cierta culpa que no sé fingir.

¿Por donde están aquellas aventuras

Y los lugares que íbamos a ver?

Algunas pocas cosas disfrutamos, hay tanto por hacer.

Si yo pudiera congelar su imagen.

Guardar el tiempo y su capricho en mí.

Ella se va tan feliz a la escuela ahora

Diciendo adiós con ausente sonreír.

Ronald me abraza por la espalda mientras ella se va, delicadamente me voltea y besa mis labios de forma exquisita, no es bueno con las palabras, pero sé que eso significa que todo estará bien; pero sobretodo que él se siente de la misma manera…

Me gustaría saber de vuestras opiniones! Qué os pareció? Malo? Bueno? Comentad por favor!

Besos!


End file.
